


A Grass Blades Gentle Touch

by funkyfinny



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfinny/pseuds/funkyfinny
Summary: It had been a few weeks after Fern's arrival in OOO, and Finn wanted to make an effort to get closer; but with Fern's struggle to keep positive, will the friendship workout between the two, or will another outcome be the winner?
Relationships: Fern the Human/Finn the Human
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Grass Blades Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading!!! This is my first Fan-fiction, and I hope you enjoy! I'm open to all ideas and constrictive criticism. Please keep in mind i'm new to this sight, so i'm not quite sure how things work yet! There WILL be more chapters!!!!

The warm horizon cast an orange hue on the seemingly golden boy and the leaves around him, the worlds’ normal green hues turned to bronze in the refreshing light.  
“Ahh..” He breathed out, his grass covered chest expanding and slowly drifting back into place, the rest of his body calm as he sat atop the well beloved tree house: Home of Finn and Jake, BMO, Neptr, and lastly, him. His mind seemed to prickle at the idea, his relaxed lips flexing into a frown. “This isn’t my house.” He said in a low toned sigh, the hands on his knees growing tense as his fingers dug into the plant like flesh. “This is _Finn’s_ house.” His mellow whisper held a twinge of a bitter taste at the end, it making his eyes screw shut and his frown only grow, the grip of his hands beginning to tremble. “Why am I even here; i should just run away, i bet they’d like that much better than me free-loading up here like some sort of-”  
“Fern?” The troubled boy jumped in alarm before pivoting his head to the sound, eyes wide and frown now a toothy, frightened scowl. He said the last of his sentence in his head. " _...weed_."  
“F-Finn!” He parroted, swinging his body to face the other’s. He surveyed the situation: The two of them on the top of their house, one in a mental civil war with their emotions; and the other, seemingly worried as he stared back with longing eyes. The human boy was flushed in the same yellow light as the rest of the land, as he was; the thought made him wonder if they really were the same. He was pulled from his thoughts as the other advanced, the leafy roof rustling as he made his way over. Skilled footsteps approached him before they stopped for a moment, coming to the end of their use as the boy sat down.  
“I came to see if you were up here, Jake is almost done with dinner!” He pipped, a smile targeted towards Fern in an effort to lift the mood. Fern’s features softened at the effort, chest seeming to settle like a comfortable stone, his breaths felt full and slow. He took a moment before pursing his lips in an effort to bring himself back from his recent funk, his raised head turning to face the sun. He chuckled softly as he studied the clouds.  
“Oh, is it that late already?” He mumbled halfheartedly, his stare flicking down to the shadow-cast leaves under him. “What’re we having?” His question drifted along the wind in a melancholy tone, presenting the emotion to them both. The feeling held in the air, both of them to timid to speak for a good moment until Finn cleared his throat with a soft cough.  
“Spaghetti, his favorite. I’m sorry it, uh.. Wasn’t meatloaf.” He scrambled out, his cheeks flushing red as he remembered comically late that Fern couldn’t eat. He met gaze with Fern’s slightly amused look, his own worries lifting slightly at the sight. They once again sat in settled silence, Fern’s smirk turning to a blank line as the moment progressed. His shoulders tensed as his hands began fiddling with the crisp leaves beneath him, Finn took notice of this and shot him a disheartened look.  
“...Ready to go inside, dude?” He asked quietly, his weight leaning forward as if it emphasized his presence to the other. The grass boy's dreary eyes rose to meet his inviting ones, staring hesitantly before he gave a soft nod. Finn rose with pep as he outstretched his calloused hand, the roughness feeling soft for once as Fern’s silk-like hand rested in his.

  
The climb down from the roof had been a tad awkward, the boys stuttering with each other over who would go back into the house first, Fern's stern face being shadowed by the approaching night; which over all settled that Finn was going down first. Fern knew the whole squabble over who went into the house first was childish, but somewhere in his mind, what he was thinking about before Finn interrupted him bit at him like a guilt infected spider.   
_“This isn’t my house.”_ The thought banged around his head like a coin in a tin-can, his balance wavering slightly as a deep pit grew in his stomach; he watched the night-cast land begin to warp with his distraught vision. The sound of Finn's shoes clawing at the tree bark played as a back track in unison with his thoughts, it making his form tingle in a out of body way. He listened to the small grunts; he could imagine the movements of his bones, and he heard the soft tap of Finn's shoes finally hitting the floor of their- Finn's own room. _“This is **Finn’s** house.” _The can rattled.  
"Fern!" He jumped from his dismal trance and felt his body lag at the response, a panicked breath being sucked into his imaginary lungs.   
"Coming!" He called back, his tired limbs groaning as he crawled down the branches of the tree, taking note of the creaking wood. his slender form slipped threw the window with ease, his feet meeting the wooden floor with a soft "pomf". He took in the interesting sound before raising his attention to the boy before him. He was confused by Finn waiting for him, their gazes locking. "..What?" He asked, his snake like tongue prodding anxiously at the roof of his mouth. When he simply got a request to follow him, he nervously obliged. What was left of the pit in his stomach churned, it felt black and bile, thick and problematic.  
  
  
"Helllllooo, boys!~" Jake sang, it getting higher in tone as he poured some marinara onto a plate of freshly boiled noodles, the oil and grease from the hamburger making a barely noticeable sheen of light.   
"Hey Jake." The boys said in unison, them both sitting down on the wooden bench beside the stove; Fern could feel the heat of the object licking at his form.   
"Ya' ready for some killer spaghetti!?" Jake barked, his elastic like arm searching the drawers for some additional spices.   
"Always!" They both chimed, a light green blush dusting Fern's face, his body tensing in embarrassment. They watched as Jake powdered the pasta with Parmesan and pepper, parsley being last on top.   
"You guys better be, cuz' I made-a lot-o this stuff!" He gave a playful smile as he turned to them both, holding out two plates. They both took the plates gleefully, gripping their fork, twirling the noodles, and biting down to savor the taste. Finn hummed in admiration of the dish, his eyes closing as he savored it.   
"Jeez Jake, you really out did yourself, this is the best yet!" He cried out to the dog, beginning shoveling another bite into his mouth only for it to be cut short by a loud crash. Finn faced the sound with alarm, his body going still as he caught sight of a green blur leave the room. His eyes settled on a broken plate on the floor, a mess of the food in a gut-full heap, most likely crying because it could no longer be eaten.   
"Not again.." Jake groaned, to which Finn said nothing. His mouth slowly closed into a frown as he set his plate where Fern was once sitting, his legs standing him up and following the way Fern had run.  
"You should leave him alone." He heard Jake call out, but he promptly ignored it, his feet moving fast as he pulled himself threw the window of the bed room, his hands taking fistfuls of leaves as he pulled himself up to the roof. The nights' song of crickets and trickling water filled his ears, yet it all seemed so quiet as he listened to any sign of Fern, his heart throbbing in sorrow as he peeked over the edge of the leaves.   
"Fern," He began, his words being caught is his throat as yellow glowing eyes met his. He knew this couldn't be good.  
  
  



End file.
